The present invention relates to a capacitor mounting construction for a capacitor which is mounted on a body of a motor vehicle.
In conventional electrical equipment that is installed on a body of a motor vehicle, it is general practice to provide an electrical component with antivibration means to prevent the electrical component from being affected badly by vibration in the body.
As an example of such conventional antivibration means, there has been proposed a mounting construction for fixing lead wires of a capacitor as an electrical component to a circuit board with flexible portions in a spiral or other form provided between fixing portions where the lead wires of the capacitor are fixed to the circuit board and the capacitor, while an elastic member is interposed between the circuit board on which the capacitor is mounted and the capacitor (refer to FIG. 1 of Patent Document 1). This proposed mounting construction is such that when vibrations are transmitted from the body to the circuit board, the vibration of the capacitor is absorbed by displacements of the elastic member and the flexible portions of the lead wires, so as to mitigate the vibration of the capacitor.
As another conventional example, there has been proposed an electrical component mounting construction in which a plurality of elastic tongue pieces are provided on an upper face of a junction box in which electrical components such as relays are mounted so as to be erected therefrom and an electrical component with terminals attached thereto is supported while being held by the plurality of elastic tongue pieces (refer to FIG. 1 of Patent Document 2). The proposed mounting construction is such that when vibrations are transmitted from the body to the junction box, the vibration of the electrical component is absorbed by displacements of the elastic tongue pieces, so as to mitigate the vibration of the electrical component.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 6-26243 A    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 5-78129 A
In the mounting constructions of Patent Documents 1, 2 above, even though the electrical component is accommodated in the box, since the vibration of the electrical component is mitigated, a risk is small that a problem is caused that abnormal noise is generated by the electrical component striking the box. In the mounting construction of Patent Document 1, however, since the lead wires vibrate, loads are exerted repeatedly on the lead wires, leading to a problem that the durability of the lead wires is damaged. Similarly, also in the mounting construction of Patent Document 2, since the electrical component vibrates against the terminals attached to the upper surface of the junction box, loads are exerted repeatedly on the terminals, and the durability of the terminals is damaged.